1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing thread spool, and more particularly to a sewing thread spool having thread locking and cutting functions.
2. Related Art
A traditional sewing thread spool only has thread winding and supplying functions. It cannot fix an end of a thread when storing the thread. Thus, the ends of the thread end in a tangle each time the sewing thread is used. Repeated tangle of the thread ends causes waste of material and time. There is also developed, a sewing thread spool with a clipping notch on an edge of an outer rim of a sewing thread spool. While such a spool appears to solve the above-mentioned thread end fixing problem to some extent, the clipping notch on the edge of such a thread spool tends to accidentally shave off a sewing thread that is in use, and the thread spool has to then be pulled or the thread is cut off with any other tool, making the thread spool inconvenient for a user to operate.